A Drop in the Ocean
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: This is a series of drabbles inspired by the four minutes circa in which "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope is played in "The Birthday". Hope you like this.  Rated T for language and the Forwood part!
1. Elena

**A\N: I know, I didn't write for too long and blah, blah, blah. Bet you didn't mind. Anyhow, this is a series of drabbles inspired by the four minutes circa in which "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope is played in "The Birthday". I just had to write about them, so here we are.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, never had, and probably never will.<br>Song(s) I listened to while writing this: Are you freaking kidding me? Have you read any of the above?  
>Sorry if the A\N is longer than the fic, I just couldn't stop rambling.<br>**

* * *

><p>I'm tired. I'm tired of not having someone to hold onto.<br>I have Jeremy, Ric, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, sure. But that isn't enough.  
>I need Jenna, and Stefan. I need my parents.<br>As I enter inside, I see Alaric packing up. And I decide not to believe my eyes. Because this _isn't happening_.  
>But this <em>is<em> happening, and I surpassed the boundaries from awhile now.  
>So when he says that I'm eighteen and I can do all of this alone now? I actually decide to buy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and everything. Now, press that marvelous button at the end of the page, and I'll be happy. Thaaaank youuuu!<br>And don't bother favorite if you don't review, ok? **


	2. Caroline and Tyler

**A\N: This is the Forwood drabble. Hope I did well with them!  
>DISCLAIMER: Don't own (sadly), 'cause if I would? I wouldn't have affected our poor minds with that awesome, amazing, heartbreaking Stelena scene. And this is all I have to say.<br>**

* * *

><p>This is <em>hot<em>.  
>Me and Tyler is.<br>You know Harder, Faster, Better, Stronger? That's us.  
>And I'm on fire right now.<br>Because making love to Tyler is like burning in hell.  
>It's a shot of adrenaline.<br>What I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Harder, Faster, Better, Stronger is a line from B.E.P's <em>Boom Boom Pow<em>. It's perfect for Ty and Care, don't you think? Now, you're very, very, veeeeeery welcome to hit the R button. But remember that if you do, you'll have more of this. You've been warned!**


	3. Damon

**A\N: So. This is the scene where I started to cry. And this is how I decided to write it, hope you enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Happy now? Remember that if I did, I would put Elena and Damon together... Still happy?<br>**

* * *

><p>I need to destroy.<br>It'd be better if I could destroy Stefan.  
>But there is no Stefan. Not anymore.<br>There's just the Ripper; _I lost my brother_.  
>But I still need something his with me, so I spare his guitar.<br>Everything's so fucked up.  
>Starting from the fact that I miss my brother so damn much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liiiked. Now, I would gladly stop my A\N here, but if you were in my shoes, what would <em>you <em>do? Just leave the begging for reviews out and feel like a little piece of useless s**t afterwards? Naaaah. So, pleeeeease, you know what to do.  
>And special thanks to <em>GreenEyedGirlx, ItWasYouAlwaysYou, Cherry Power <em>(of course!) and _Danni1989. _Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they really made my day!**


	4. Stefan

**A\N: My precioussss reviewers (and readers) this is the fourth drabble. The next will be the last one. I hope you like this; it was the first drabble I wrote for this series, because that scene inspired me to write.  
>DISCLAIMER: Don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be going to school! Ugh. I wish I did.<br>**

* * *

><p>I need air. I need to get the smell of blood out of my system. I need to remember <em>why<em> I'm doing this.  
>Damon, Elena.<br>_Damon was going to die_.  
><em>Elena loves him.<br>He's my brother.  
><em>_I love them.  
><em>But every single time I put limbs back together, I feel on the edge. _It's too much.  
><em>I need to hear Elena's voice.  
>I need some light.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last line is referred to the fact that <em>Elena<em> in greek means light. Now, would you be so kind and leave a review? Smaller than small? So I know that you like this? Pretty pwease (I'm begging you, for god's sake! I'm worse than my dog begging for food!)?  
>And thank you to those who have already reviewed. You're awesome!<strong>


	5. Stefan and Elena

**A\N: My dear readers, this is the last drabble. I hope you like this and I hope you really liked _A Drop in the Ocean. _I'm really grateful to my wonderful, awesome, amazing reviewers. I could never them thank enough for their kind, satisfying, day-maker (?) reviews. Thank you.  
>DISCLAIMER: Guess? I do not... OWN the Vampire Diaries. You can laugh now.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<br>_Hearing her voice is like heaven. Like being alive again.  
><em>"Hello?"<br>_And this is already enough. Two words. All I need to hear. She's gonna hung up now, but I heard her voice.  
><em>"Stefan?" <em>but she doesn't, and there's hope in her voice, hope that I can feel blossoming in my chest too.  
>But at the same time, the longing for home, <em>for her<em>, is excruciating and I have to gasp for air.  
><em>"Stefan, if this is you," <em>and I feel like the world's turning again, like it never stopped. _"you'll be okay."  
><em>I stay silent, but I feel myself close to the edge of tears. Because I miss home _too much, too fucking much._  
><em>"I love you Stefan, hold onto that... never let that go."<em>  
>And that is my coming undone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Au revoir<em>, everyone. I think I'll write a oneshot soon enough, if you were interested.**


	6. Thank you!

**This is not another drabble, I just wanted to thank you so much and apologizing for not replying to all of your beautiful reviews individually.  
>I wanted to thank <em>Danni1989, ItWasYouAlwaysYou, <em>_GreenEyedGirlx and Reign Venhem 33704 _for reviewing more or less every chapter. That was really sweet of you, and I appreciated really much your kind and encouraging reviews. Really girls, that was too much. I was high after reading your reviews, they were better than drugs for me!  
>Then I want to thank <em>MyHeartSpeaksToMe <em>for her single but nonetheless awesome review. Thank you, that really meant a lot to me.  
>And I want to thank <em>Cherry Power <em>for reviewing each one of my stories, bear my babbling and always encouraging me. And of course for being my beta for my new story! I love you. I don't know how I'd do without you! You're the one who helped me when I was new on this site and who still helps me a lot. Thank you so, so much.  
>And least but not last thank you to who read my story.<br>And thank you for not favoriting without reviewing. I really don't care if someone didn't put my story on her\his favorites list because she\he was too lazy to review. I don't want to be on a list, I want people to tell me what they think about what I wrote. So thank you to everyone who did that. You're special.  
><em>ItalianBookworm <em>**


End file.
